


Эрик, детка!

by liebemagneto



Category: Fifth Element (1997), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Операция по «спасению человечества» вновь лежит на плечах Эрика Леншерра. Однако его неслучайный напарник, кажется, вовсе не собирается ему помогать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг фильма «Пятый элемент». Написано для ФБ-2016 по заявке.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4851822).

Когда на Эрика Леншерра буквально с небес свалились билеты на лучший межгалактический круиз, он счёл это чьей-то плохой шуткой. Так и оказалось: очередная операция по «спасению человечества» вновь лежала на его плечах. Большой радости от предстоящего полёта Эрик не испытывал, однако ему нужны были деньги — хотя бы раздать долги и выкупить лицензию на такси. Будто ему не хватало проблем и без старых армейских приятелей.  
  
Он вытерпел и цветочные венки, которые водрузили на головы всех гостей, и вспышки фотоаппаратов, и даже кислое шампанское — бокал ему буквально насильно всунула в руку приветливая улыбчивая девушка в купальном костюме. Всё это — суета, яркие наряды и фальшивое дружелюбие — выводило капитана Леншерра из себя. Он отставил бокал и попытался незаметно скрыться из поля зрения камер, чтобы пройти к своей каюте, где намеревался закрыться до вечера и ни с кем не разговаривать.  
  
Дорогу ему перегородила стайка девиц в школьной форме, неизвестно как сюда попавших. Они держали в руках постеры и фотографии, взволнованно перешёптывались и толкались, кого-то высматривая. Протиснувшись мимо, Эрик нос к носу столкнулся с каким-то парнем.  
  
— Только у нас, только сейчас! В прямом эфире мы приветствуем победителя межгалактической лотереи! Эрик Леншерр! Эрик, детка, скажи что-нибудь своим фанатам!  
  
Эрик так и замер. Он уставился на незнакомца, протягивающего вычурный длинный микрофон, украшенный драгоценными камнями.  
  
— Э-э... Привет.  
  
— О да! Вы тоже это слышали, дамы и господа? Сколько героизма, сколько... сексуальности в этом голосе. О, как жаль, что вы не видите нашего победителя так близко, как его вижу я! — парень вился вокруг, оглядывая Леншерра со всех сторон как выставочный экспонат, щупал цепкими пальцами предплечья и в конце концов, приобняв за талию, потащил Эрика обратно в переполненный веселившимися людьми зал. При этом незнакомец продолжал болтать, он трещал без умолку на космической скорости, постоянно возвращаясь к теме сильных рук Эрика Леншерра и того, как ему идут белые майки.  
  
К счастью для самого Эрика, не успевшего даже осознать, что происходит, кто этот человек и что ему нужно, эфир длился недолго. Парень быстро объявил уход на рекламу и окончание программы, выключив микрофон и бросив его своим помощникам.  
  
— Эрик, детка, что это было? — капризно поинтересовался он, скрестив руки на груди. Сейчас ведущий был похож на обиженного ребёнка, которому не дали обещанного леденца после обеда. — Ты не мог бы выучить к завтрашнему дню ещё немного слов? Я хочу от тебя эмоций! Экспрессии! Страсти!   
  
— Ты вообще кто такой?  
  
— Я?! — кажется, парня только что хватил удар. Он пошатнулся и навалился на стену, нарочито обмахиваясь ладонью. — Я Чарльз Ксавье!  
  
— Слушай, Чарльз, — Эрик сделал несколько шагов навстречу и схватил Чарльза за шею. — Слушай внимательно. Я приехал сюда отдохнуть. Постарайся не мозолить мне глаза, ладно? — он надавил сильнее, приподнимая раздражающего ведущего над полом, — И еще — я уверен, что завтра ты справишься без меня. Хорошо?  
  
— Как скажешь, малыш, — прохрипел Чарльз, двумя руками цепляясь за Эрика и пытаясь отделаться от его хватки. Однако Леншерр сам разжал пальцы — Чарльз сполз вниз по стене, затравленно глядя вверх.  
  
Эрик издевательски махнул ему на прощание и скрылся за дверью, ведущей в VIP-отсек.  
  
***  
  
Задание было простым: Эрик выступал всего лишь курьером и должен был доставить указанный груз в целости и сохранности на Землю. И всё шло гладко до тех пор, пока к нему не привязался этот Чарльз Ксавье. Он ворвался — без стука и приглашения — в номер Леншерра за час до представления.  
  
— Эфир через полчаса, котик. Я помогу тебе собраться.  
  
— Шёл бы ты отсюда, пока я...  
  
— Ш-ш! — Чарльз прижал палец к его губам и рассмеялся. — Прибереги свои словечки для эфира. Так-так, что тут у нас.  
  
Чарльз был неугомонным. Он настойчиво помог Эрику надеть смокинг, даже уложил тому волосы так, как сам этого хотел, и под конец взял под руку, торжественно направившись в сторону оперного зала.  
  
— С вами снова Чарльз Ксавье! И, безусловно, наш красавец-победитель Эрик Леншерр. Нас ждёт изумительная Дива, её выступления неизменно собирают миллионы людей и нелюдей. Или миллионы денег? В общем, не важно! Мы заходим в зал, он выполнен в стиле... стиле... Какая разница? Он похож на все остальные залы, разве что вмещает намного больше гостей.  
  
Чарльз уверенно тянул Эрика за собой. Он жестикулировал микрофоном, указывая то направо, то налево, приветствуя гостей и пересказывая сплетни о каждом, кого видел. Эрик хмурился, ощущая себя не в своей тарелке, но держался — ещё вчера, после разговора с командованием, он получил выговор за своё компрометирующее поведение. Они хотя бы могли предупредить его об этом болтливом исчадии ада!  
  
— Там у нас не кто иной, как Себастьян Шоу собственной персоной! Он выгуливает свою новую шубу, я даже отсюда вижу ярлычок с ценой, который болтается на рукаве. А здесь — великолепная Королева, Эмма Фрост, как всегда безупречная, белоснежная, недоступная... О чём это я? Ах да! Эрик, детка, что ты думаешь обо всём этом?  
  
Эрик поморщился — Чарльз вновь сунул ему под нос микрофон, вмонтированный в трость, которой тот махал во все стороны. Чарльз смотрел испытующе, подняв брови, и очевидно ждал речи на несколько минут.  
  
— Увлекательно, — Эрик ухмыльнулся и опустился на своё место, краем глаза заметив, как Чарльз скривился, будто проглотил целый лимон, и сжал кулаки.  
  
— Дамы и господа, мы уходим на рекламу. Не переключайтесь!  
  
Чарльз нажал кнопку и плюхнулся на кресло рядом с Эриком.  
  
— Эрик, милый, ты издеваешься?  
  
Эрик медленно повернулся и посмотрел Чарльзу в глаза:  
  
— У меня большой... словарный запас. И я докажу тебе это, если ты хоть ненадолго заткнёшься.  
  
Чарльз хотел было что-то ответить, но передумал. Только через несколько минут, когда Дива уже начала выступление, он наклонился и шепнул:  
  
— Люблю мужчин с большим словарным запасом.  
  
Эрик довольно прикрыл глаза: даже опера казалась тише и приятнее уху, чем болтовня Чарльза. А уж как заткнуть этот рот вне эфира он как-нибудь разберётся. Потом.  
  
Ведь у Эрика действительно большой словарный запас.

 


End file.
